1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector, and more particularly relates to an electrical connector for electrically connecting a plug assembly to a PCB.
2. Background of the Invention
Zero Insertion Force (ZIF) electrical connectors are widely used for electrically connecting two electrical interfaces such as an electrical substrate, e.g. a PCB, and plug assembly, e.g. a central processing unit (CPU).
Typical conventional ZIP connectors are disclosed in Chinese Patent Nos. 2501204, 2588065 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,340,309, 6,431,900. Each of these connectors generally comprises a base connected to a PCB, a movable cover mounted on the base and a driving mechanism. The base includes a plurality of passageways and a plurality of conductive contacts received therein. The cover includes a plurality of through holes corresponding to the passageways in the base. The driving mechanism is used to drive the cover to move from an open position to a closed position. While the cover is at the open position, pins of the plug assembly are inserted into the through holes of the cover and the passageways of the base. At this time, the pins do not contact with any conductive contacts. While the cover is at the closed position, the plug assembly is electrically connected with the PCB by the pins contacting with the conductive contacts. However, in conventional electrical connector, the base is usually molded by an injected art and the conductive contacts are usually sealed in the passageways of the base, while the plug assembly is mated with the base. The heat exerted by the conductive contacts, when the connector is in using, is hardly to be distributed.
As electronic systems become more sophisticated, the systems require an increasing number of conductive contacts. Thus, as electronic systems become more advanced, the quantity of contacts with the electrical connector increase. The above-mentioned problem becomes more obvious and serious.
In view of the foregoing, a new and improved electrical connector is desired to solve above-mentioned problems.